mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai/Quotes
Quotes Cassie Cage: *''"Cassie."'' (Kareem.) "Last time you call me that." *(How old are you?) "Pushing 50." (Black really don't crack.) D'Vorah: *''"Shao Kahn really conquered any realm."'' (The Kytinn offered allegiance for survival.) "Allegiance with bugs?" *(Which Shaolin are you?) "I am no longer a Shaolin." (This one is unimpressed.) Ermac: *''"The prison of souls."'' (We wield the might of thousands.) "Stingy much?" *(Kai.) "Shang Tsung?" (We are Ermac!) Erron Black: *''"Bounty Hunter."'' (Wrong place, wrong time.) "You damn right." *(State your business.) "I've met you before." (That's enough talk.) Ferra/Torr: *''"A symbiote, remarkable."'' (Torr no marketable, no sale!) "Interesting..." *(Short stick!) "Whatchu talking 'bout Ferra?" (Chomp chomp, yum yum.) Jacqui: *''"Nice hairstyle Jacqs."'' (Guess I learned from the best.) "I guess you did." *(What's your regimen?) "Daily exercise, limit carbs−" (Damn, I'm jealous.) Jax: *''"Time to warm them gears."'' (Two rounds, then I'm out.) "Two rounds is all I need." *(You should've never left.) "Everything happens for a reason." (You got that right.) Johnny Cage: *''"Long time no see Cage."'' (You almost killed me, on my birthday!) "I'll try not to kill you this time." *(Looking good Kareem.) "You testing me?" (I'm just getting started.) Kano: *''"The mercenary."'' (You the one who killed Jarek?) "He was an obstacle, like you." *(The Black Dragon could use a chap like you.) "Organized crime? I'll pass." (Well, I tried.) Kitana: *''"Princess."'' (Peasant.) "Last time you call me that." *(You were in one of my visions.) "And...?" (You were assisting my enemy.) Kenshi: *''"I'm ready."'' (The way of the blade isn't learned over night.) "It is when you're me." *(Kai.) "Teach me to master my senses." (You must first survive.) Kotal Kahn: *''"Shao Kahn?"'' (I am not that tyrant fool.) "You are more alike than you know." *(Earthrealmer.) "You block my path." (Your path is death.) Kung Jin: *''"Young Shaolin."'' (Old Shaolin.) "Ain't no school like the old school." *(You're getting old Kai.) "Warriors don't age." (Alzheimer's already kicking in.) Kung Lao: *''"Kung Lao."'' (Kai.) "Shall we begin." *''"…"'' (…) "…" (Revenant Skin only) *(Kai.) "What have you to teach me?" (You underestimate my skill.) Liu Kang: *''"Master."'' (Ready for your final challenge?) "Been ready." *''"…"'' (…) "…" *''"I can free you Liu Kang."'' (I am free, from Earthrealm.) "You'll then me later." (Revenant Skin only) *(You've shown great progress.) "Good enough for the Shaolin?" (Can you defeat one is the question.) *(…) "…" (…) Mileena: *''"How are you Edenian?"'' (I am of Outworld.) "I don't think they'd claim you anyway." *(The male cheerleader.) "Welp, time to bash your skull." (Touchy, aren't we?) Oran: *''"A human God."'' (I am much more than human.) "Teach me everything." *(Ready to learn Wanderer?) "What have you to teach me?" (The true meaning of life.) Quan Chi: *''"Shaolin oath never to kill."'' (Lucky me.) "But you'll be an exception." *''"You stand in my path."'' (Will you move me?) "Another body to drag." *(Where are your friends?) "You murdered them." (You will join them in death.) *(Tell me of your power.) "My adaptive muscle memory?" (Ah, you'd make a perfect minion.) Raiden: *''"Lord Raiden."'' (Now it's time to face a God.) "Then I'll become one." *''"Lord Raiden."'' (Evil approaches Kai.) "Then I guess we must train." *''"…"'' (…) "…" (Dark Raiden Skin only) *(Why did you leave the White Lotus?) "It is the nomadic way." (Then this will be our last session.) *(Kai.) "Lord Raiden." (Let us test your capabilities.) Reptile: *''"Reptile."'' (You are a slow human.) "I'm faster than any reptile." *(Nimble one.) "Stinky one." (You mock me at your peril.) Scorpion: *''"I'm ready."'' (To die?) "Come on then." *(Nomad.) "Much to learn from you." (You will learn nothing.) Shinnok: *''"I heard a story of you."'' (The one where I took Netherrealm's throne?) "The one where you got your ass kicked." *(The Nomad.) "You block my path." (I am the path.) Sonya: *''"General Blade."'' (You're not suppose to be here.) "But I am." *(You abandoned us.) "I could not fight then." (And now?) Sub-Zero: *''"I've come to learn."'' (Demonstrate your worth.) "You won't be disappointed." *(Are you of the Shaolin?) "I am a Nomad." (Impress me.) Takeda: *''"Son of Kenshi."'' (You know me?) "Our paths have crossed before." *(I remember you.) "And I, you." (Let's get better acquainted.) Goro: *''"Shokan aren't frequent around here."'' (I'm here to face you.) "What?! Why?!" *(Stand to your feet.) "I made odds even." (None will mourn your passing.) Jason: *''"You stand in my path."'' (...) *(...) "Intriguing." Tanya: *''"I've heard about you Edenians."'' (That we can kill any Earthrealmer?) "No, that you're all easy." *(Earthrealmer.) "Edenian." (You are foolish to stand in my way.) Predator: *''"You stand in my path."'' (...) *(...) "What weapons you bolster." Tremor: *''"Tremor."'' (You will learn in death Nomad.) "I'm between a rock and a hard place." *(Kai.) "What have you to teach me?" (The earth has many properties.) Leatherface: *''"So little stability..."'' (...) *(...) "Nothing to learn from you." Bo Rai Cho: *''"Great master."'' (You challenge me Kai?) "It's time to train you." *(Kai, my greatest pupil.) "My proficiency is unmatched?" (Now it's time for the finale.) Tri-Borg: *''"I'm ready."'' (That doesn't quite matter.) "That metal will make some fine armor." *(Kai.) "What weapons you bolster." (The better to kill you with.) Alien: *''"You don't belong here."'' (...) *(...) "I don't speak your language." Ashrah: *''"Who are you?"'' (I am Ashrah, ascending demon-) "Demon? That's all need." *(Kai, Oran sent me.) "For what exactly?" (You'll know soon enough.) Frost: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Reiko: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Kai: *''"I must be tired." (We've traversed long enough.) "Time to take a load off."'' *''"Just another illusion." (Like our mirage in Egypt?) "No, like when we tried that-yeah."'' In-game: *''"..."'' (after completing a combo) *''"Not today."'' (after winning a round) *''"You taught well."'' (after a Brutality or Quitality) *''"Time for your first lesson."'' (before a Faction Kill) Category:Venommm Category:Character Subpages Category:Quotes